Camping With You
by Scissorsr1
Summary: For one month, in the middle of the wilderness, Hiccup goes to summer camp, and Jack shares his tent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

Hiccup dragged his one-month-filled-with-clothes suitcase up the steps of an old, yellow school bus. He blew some of his hair out of his face and finally heaved his bag into the first seat he could find, which was in the fourth row. Thankfully the bus wasn't as crowded yet.

With a sigh of annoyance, he glanced out the window and saw his father walking away down the neatly paved sidewalk, giving him only a grin and a wave. Hiccup cringed and lowered himself into the seat, mentally praying that no one would sit next to him.

Minutes passed as more kids piled in, also pulling their suitcases with difficulty. Hiccup didn't blame them; it was, after all, a month long trip in the middle of the woods near absolutely NOWHERE.

His father wanted this. He claimed it was a better experience for surviving in the wild. Hiccup had said no, that he didn't want to waste his summer, and was sent anyway.

Two green emeralds for eyes remained lowered to the dirty bus floors, and he twiddled his thumbs while he waited for the driver to leave; for the kids to hurry up and get on the bus.

Originally Hiccup didn't go out much, which explained his slight paleness, but he had the most handsome freckles lining his cheeks, and a faint blush was always upon his thin face. Then, of course, there was his even thinner body.

Many people at Hiccup's school thought that he was bulimic because he hardly ate, and he was so thin. But honestly, Hiccup just wasn't as hungry as most people. He forgot to eat at times from his hectic schedule.

"All aboard!" The woman bus driver screamed, her harsh, high pitched voice hitting Hiccup's ears first. "We're leaving in SEVEN minutes! SEVEN! Do you hear me?!"

Hiccup groaned, already disliking the idea of being with other people. He had to share a tent, he had to do athletic activities, and he had to try not to come home with bruises. Great.

His eyes looked out the window in a bored fashion as the loud bus driver went on and on about safety procedures that Hiccup already knew. "...and the emergency exits are in the front, on the windows, and in the back of the bus. To open the window, you push outwards using your h-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A boy wearing a blue indigo hoodie over his head shoved past the driver as she continued speaking, and looked around for an empty seat. His eyes, which were covered by sunglasses, turned to Hiccup. He mouthed out the word please, and Hiccup nodded and scooted over with what little space he had left to spare. His gigantic suitcase rested against the bus wall.

"I'm Jack Frost." The boy breathed, as if he had run a thousand miles to get there, and held out his hand. Hiccup shook it, noticing how cold it was to touch, and offered a small smile.

The hooded boy did not show his hair. He did not show his eyes from the sunglasses he wore. He did not show any skin except for his ankles, feet in flip flops, neck, and hands. This was interesting to Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock...the third." Hiccup grimaced. He hated his name, but Jack didn't seem to mind it. That was good. Usually people made fun of his name, or at least laughed a little.

Hiccup leaned back in his uncomfortable seat, continuing to hear the crabby bus driver screech on and on. Jack sighed and leaned back into the seat as well. He raised his legs on top of the seat in front of him and crossed them comfortably. Jack then proceeded to reach into his pocket, and take out an MP3 player. His pale hands raised the ear muffs up to his ears, and he turned up the volume to block out all noise.

When the lady was done, she shut the bus doors and sat down in the front set, buckling herself up and shoving the key into the engine. The bus rocked into motion, and soon they were off.

...

It was lunch time. They had been driving for hours and hours in the stuffy bus. Jack had listened to his music, and Hiccup just gazed out the window. You were supposed to pack your own lunch, and Stoick, Hiccup's father, accidentally packed TOO much for Hiccup to eat.

Two sandwiches, an orange, and candy rested in a brown paper sack. Hiccup opened it and gaped, wondering how he would eat everything. His eyes drifted to Jack, who Hiccup couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not because of his sunglasses.

"Jack?"

The hooded boy looked up, and smirked, yanking his ear muffs from his ears and pausing the MP3 player. "What's up?"

"Do you have any lunch?" Hiccup asked, pointing to his overflowing paper sack.

When Jack shook his head, Hiccup shrugged, and handed him a sandwich. Jack raised an eyebrow and waved the food away. "Be chill. I'm not all that hungry."

"But I have two." Hiccup frowned, showing him the contents of the bag. "I can't eat two sandwiches. Would you take it?"

Jack sighed and offered a smile, "Well, if you insist. I'd better." He took it and ate hungrily, and Hiccup watched in surprise. Jack hadn't eaten in days; weeks probably. It was weird because Hiccup was still thinner, and Jack had more muscle. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hiccup laughed as he bit into his own sandwich. He noticed that Jack had finished before him, and gave him the whole bag. "Here. You must be starving."

Jack smirked, "I'm not that starving." He set the bag down in Hiccup's lap and put back in his ear muffs, blocking out the sound again. Hiccup frowned, and shoved the sack back into his suitcase pocket.

"...out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs..."

Hiccup strained his ears. He knew that song. Jack was singing quietly under his breath, and he was rather good. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough..."

The brunette tapped Jack's icy shoulder and gave him a look. A faint blush spread up to Jack's cheeks, and the corner of his lips turned up. "Sorry."

"No, no don't be. You're good." Hiccup smiled back, and unzipped his suitcase. Jack watched with interest as he pulled out a sketchbook and a few pencils.

"What are you doing?" He asked, startling his friend.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just drawing." Hiccup opened to the middle page and folded the bind back, preparing himself for what was to appear in his mind and transfer to the worn down page.

Jack watched and listened to his music as Hiccup brought down the graphite against the paper. It started off as a simple face, but then it morphed into more and more etching. It looked like a woman. Hiccup's mother.

She had died a long time ago, when he was just three years old. Now he was sixteen. Things changed in his house. His father was harsher on him and he had to do things right more often.

Like now, for example.

Jack's mother and father were both killed at the same time. They drowned in a lake after their car steered off of the road and into the water. When Jack heard about it, he was crushed. Eventually, he realized that he had no other relatives except his uncle. North was a Russian, bearded man, who worked for a toy company. He was kind, but Jack missed his parents.

Hiccup gave Jack a sad smile as he turned to the next page of his sketch book. "Yeah. It was my mother."

"I know how you feel." Jack patted his shoulder and turned off his MP3 player, stuffing it in his hoodie pocket. "So, you like to draw, then?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Hey, thanks for letting me sit here, Mr. H." Jack smiled.

"Mr. H?" Hiccup laughed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mr. Horrendous. I abbreviated it." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup shook his head playfully and stuffed his drawings back into his suitcase. "I'd rather be called Hiccup, if that's okay with you."

"Hmm. How about...Hickory? Like the tree?" Jack laughed, clutching his stomach.

"You think this is real funny, don't you? How come you're wearing that stuff?" Hiccup pointed to the hoodie and sunglasses with his index finger, and crossed his arms.

Jack seemed uncomfortable talking about it. "I just don't want to bring attention to myself."

Hiccup peered next to him and saw a giant wooden staff in his hand. "Well you're carrying a giant stick with you. So doesn't that give you attention?"

Jack frowned, "Actually, it's a staff. And no. I always carry this."

"Always? Why?"

"Because I just do. Why do you carry that Viking helmet with you?" Jack raised an eyebrow and clutched his staff to his chest protectively.

"My dad made me. Apparently we're the great great great great cousins of Norwegian Vikings." Hiccup shrugged. "He makes me take it with me when I'm going to be away from the house for a while. It's supposedly good luck."

"That's strange, huh? I have to carry this because I'm a winter sp- I mean... I'm, uh... I use it for karate." Jack said weakly.

Hiccup didn't seem convinced, but let it slide. He didn't want to lose his first and only friend. "Okay... So, what are you on this trip for?"

"My uncle North said that I needed to grow up." Jack groaned. "I don't even know why he's saying that when he works for a children's company. What about you?"

(A.N: Continue or not continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

"My dad wants me to be less of a weakling. I'm a total twig compared to the rest of my family."

"Yeah, you're kind of a noodle." Jack teased, "But hey, I can help you buff up this month. We can do some of the activities together."

Hiccup blushed slightly at the use of the word "together" and nodded. "That'd be fun."

"You bet it would! We're going to have lots of fun! I can teach you everything." Jack laughed.

Hiccup sighed, "Actually, I don't think you'd want to hang around me. I'm not exactly the most...fun person."

"What? You're plenty fun!" Jack gaped. "Hey, do you still have tht bag of candy?"

Hiccup nodded, and reached into his suitcase pocket, taking out the paper sack. "Yeah. Why? Do you want some?"

"You bet I do!" Jack snatched the bag from him grabbed some, staring at the packages. "Oh my...how...how do you even afford this?!"

"Oh...well...I don't know, really." Hiccup winced.

"Man, you've got to try some!" Jack opened the second wrapper and offered some chocolate to Hiccup, who refused.

"I can't. I don't eat that kind of thing."

"Why not?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have ADHD." Hiccup replied, his hand rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"What's ADHD?"

"It stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. It's when I can't stay focused on anything, I have problems controlling myself, and I...uh...well... I blurt out...inappropriate comments." Hiccup's cheeks burned, and he shook his head dismissively. "I'm taking a medication, though. So as long as I'm on it, there won't be any of those problems."

"Why did your dad pack this candy for you, then, if you can't eat it?"

"Because he doesn't know I have ADHD. He doesn't know anything about me." Hiccup shrugged, staring out the window in a depressed state. "I don't blame him."

"What'll one piece do?" Jack changed the subject, glancing at Hiccup with pity. "What happens if you eat one piece of candy?"

"I don't know. But the school nurse said that I'd go crazy if I did. And I don't exactly want to go crazy. Not on a bus with some dude I just met." Hiccup chuckled awkwardly.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Hickory! Just one piece." Jack begged, shoving the uneaten, unwrapped chocolate candy in Hiccup's face.

The bus went over a bump, and Jack, who had not been holding on to anything, popped the candy into Hiccup's mouth. "There."

"Jack!" Hiccup choked, and had to swallow the sweet whole in order to breath. "You big jerk! I told you I couldn't eat candy. Now I'm going to...I'm going to..." His green eyes went wide.

Jack's hoodie had come off, revealing his white hair, and his sunglasses had flown into Hiccup's lap, revealing two beautiful blue eyes. He gasped, and looked with awe at how handsome his friend was.

"Wow...Jack...I didn't know you were so..." Hiccup cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Uh... Anyway. Your disguise fell off."

"Oh, no!" Jack quickly covered himself back up, and he grabbed his sunglasses from Hiccup's lap, his icy hand brushing Hiccup's thigh.

The brunette's body had goosebumps from the touch. He let out a quiet whimper of protest when Jack moved away. "Hey. Why'd you cover back up? You looked fine without-"

"I know... I just don't want unwanted attention." Jack cautioned, putting a finger to his lips to shush him. Hiccup blushed, his freckles also turning red with him, and he nodded abruptly.

"Yeah. Okay."

...

"We're here! Get your stuff and get off the bus already!" The crabby bus driver cupped her hands over her already loud mouth. "If you forget anything, I'm not held responsible. Now get out!"

Jack grabbed his staff, suitcase, and duffel, and then hopped out of the bus door excitedly. He looked around and smiled a dazzling smile, showing perfectly white teeth.

Hiccup dragged his belongings behind him, and walked along the fallen leaves and followed behind Jack and his other camp members to the registration desk.

"Hey, do you think it'll matter if I didn't call in for a registration?" Jack asked as he held open the door for everyone.

"It kinda does matter. You won't be able to get a tent if you don't register early. I think I could maybe squeeze you in mine if you had no where else to go." Hiccup shrugged.

"Cool! I'd love to sleep with you! ...I mean...in a tent, of course. Nothing else." Jack rubbed behind his neck and turned away. He walked up to the counter and talked to the lady. Seconds later, Jack returned to his side and sheepishly grinned. "Well, it looks like we're going to be sleeping together in a tent after all."

Hiccup sighed, "Okay. But there's a few rules."

"Rules? What rules?"

"Rule number one: no staying up late." Hiccup wagged his finger from side to side.

"What?! No staying up late? But that's the best part of camping!" Jack exclaimed, "Why is that a rule?"

"Rule number two," Hiccup ignored his question, "There will be no thirty minute showers."

"Okay. I don't even take showers." Jack shrugged.

"Rule number three: you have to take a shower every night at least once." Hiccup frowned, "That's just gross."

"But I don't have any shampoo with me."

"Then you can borrow some of mine." Hiccup mentally face palmed, and grabbed his suitcase with one hand while holding a sheet of paper in the other. "It says here that our cabin is number thirteen."

"That's an unlucky number." Jack scoffed, but dragged his bag and staff along anyway. "So who gets the top bunk and who gets the bottom?"

"I don't know." Hiccup sighed, and walked through the dead leaves that crunched when he stepped through them. They were on the path, and they passed by many other tents that kids were already settled in.

"Where is it?" Jack looked over Hiccup's shoulder at the map, and saw their tent about fifteen feet away. "How come our tent is so far away from everyone else's?"

"Because we were the last ones to register." Hiccup clarified. "Anyway, I don't mind being away from everyone else. It's secluded."

"Yeah, I guess." Jack smirked his lip turning up mischievously. "Far away is better."

"Jack, why are you staring at me like that?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow and paused in his walking.

"Huh? Like what?" Jack removed his sunglasses. "I wasn't staring at you."

Hiccup's green orbs flickered admirably for a second. "Your eyes..."

"What about them?" Jack wondered, moving slightly closer.

"They're...so...blue." Hiccup took a step back. "What are you doing?"

Jack was leaning in too close for comfort, and he was inches away from Hiccup's face before Hiccup stepped away. "We'd better...get to the tent."

"Right." Jack muttered, his cheeks flushing red. He pulled down his hoodie, and also showed his white hair, making Hiccup glance back every so often.

(Continue or not continue?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

They arrived at the tent, and Hiccup unlatched the clasp, holding it open for his white haired friend. Jack nodded his thank you and stepped inside.

The tent was rather tight, and it could only fit a bunk bed, a sink, and a shower in the far corner. Hiccup set down his bag on the floor and shrugged. "Okay then. Do you want top or bottom?"

"I think I want to top." Jack smirked, and used his staff to climb up. Hiccup watched with an amused face, and sighed contentedly.

"Good. I like to be on the bottom anyway. It's better. I'd probably fall off or some thing." Hiccup shrugged. "So I read the activity sheet while we were on the bus."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack set down his bag on his bed and hopped down from his bunk. "What did it say we were doing today?"

"It said that we were zip lining." Hiccup stood up and pulled out a pair of gloves. "I don't want to get a rope burn. So I brought gloves."

"It burns you?" Jack's eyes widened fearfully, "Like, as in...a fire burn?"

"No, no! I just meant the rope can slide across your skin and leave a rash." Hiccup held up his hands in surrender and put the gloves on. "We need to leave now if we want to get to zip lining."

"How does it work?"

"You just get connected to this harness and then some cables-you brought tennis shoes, didn't you?" Hiccup questioned.

"Uh...no. I don't have tennis shoes. But I have flip flops." Jack looked down and wiggled his toes. He smiled and looked back up to Hiccup's face. He was frowning.

"Jack, you have to have tennis shoes for this trip."

"But I didn't bring any. Can't I just go barefoot?" Jack crossed his arms and puffed out some cold air while he gripped his staff.

"No. You can't go barefoot. You have to have shoes. Here, I brought an extra pair with me. You can borrow them if you want." Hiccup unzipped his suitcase and handed Jack a pair of black shoes with socks. "You need to leave your staff here."

Jack frowned this time. "No way! Why can't I just...that's stupid!"

"You have to leave it." Hiccup handed him a pair of extra gloves. "Put them on, and then get your shoes on. I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"But-"

"Okay?"

Jack watched in desperation as Hiccup closed behind the flap and left him alone. "Hic, wait! Can you help me?"

Hiccup heard his plea, and he ducked back inside, "Help you with what?"

"I don't know how to put shoes on." Jack mumbled embarrassedly.

"Are you...are you KIDDING me?" Hiccup gaped, and then burst out laughing. "That's hilarious!"

"No it isn't! I just...come on." Jack sat down on Hiccup's bed and shook off his flip flops. "Help me."

"Alright." Hiccup sighed, and knelt down on his knees. "First, you put on some socks." His warm hands grabbed a sock, and awkwardly pulled it over Jack's frozen foot.

Jack raised an eyebrow, and did the other one as Hiccup instructed him. "Second step?"

"It should be pretty simple from here, Jack. You put the shoe on and tie it. Now hurry and meet me outside." Hiccup stood to leave, but Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"I need help."

Hiccup blushed, and his green eyes slowly traveled down to his wrist, where Jack's hand was gripping him tightly. "Uh...um...alright."

He knelt down again, and pulled the shoe over Jack's foot. "You tie it now. First, pull the laces. Then make two loops, and pull the dragon through."

Jack laughed.

"What now?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Pull the dragon through? What is that?" Jack laughed again, and stood up with Hiccup as they walked outside together.

"Hey, I just helped you out."

"Uh...sorry, Hiccup." Jack gave a soft smile and walked further. He wanted his staff, but he knew that it'd have to wait to have it back if he wanted to go zip lining with Hiccup.

They arrived shortly at the activity center and Hiccup led Jack to the harness area. After they had put them on securely and walked to the zip lines, Jack gave him a high five.

...

It had been a tiring time.

The zip lines were far too fast for Hiccup's liking, but Jack liked them. It had only been the first day of camp, and Hiccup was already terrified.

After going to the mess hall to eat dinner, Hiccup and Jack stalked off to their tent, laughing along the way.

"Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that!" Jack clutched his stomach from laughing so hard, and then belched loudly, making himself and his brunette friend double over in laughter.

"Jack, that's DISGUSTING!" Hiccup deliriously said, tripping over himself and falling over clumsily. His eyes widened as he burst out in laughter again. "Jack...I can't stand up."

"Here, let me help you." Jack grabbed his hand, still laughing, and then Hiccup pulled him down. "Whoa!"

He landed on top of Hiccup, and they both turned immediately serious. "Um...J-Jack...your hand..." Hiccup swallowed, trying to shift himself, "It's on my..."

Jack turned stark white, and quickly stood up. "Sorry."

Hiccup nodded, and blushed to the extreme. He was confused. The touch of Jack, especially on that part of his body, was enough to give him goosebumps. He wasn't too sure that sharing a tent with him would be such a good idea now.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Hiccup noticed that Jack had both of his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, and his hood was pulled down, concealing his silvery, soft hair. Even his sunglasses were replaced, covering those beautiful blue, unnatural eyes that Hiccup wanted so badly to see again.

Jack was thinking to himself how stupid he'd just acted. Of course, he hadn't meant to touch Hiccup. That was an accident. The thing that bothered him was that he liked it. He liked to touch Hiccup for unknown and personal reasons, but the main one was that he felt goosebumps. Goosebumps all over. And he liked it. He was beginning to like Hiccup.

(Continue or not continue?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Hiccup sat down on his part of the bunk bed; the bottom. He twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip nervously as Jack climbed on the top, holding his staff again. It was starting to get a little bit darker outside, so Hiccup flicked his wrist to see the time: 7:30.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Jack. We need to go to the first camp bonfire tonight." Hiccup stood up and peered over the top of the bunk bed, only to see that Jack had been listening to music on his MP3 player.

"Jack?"

"Huh? What? Oh. Hi." He took the ear muffs off his ears. "What is it?"

"The bonfire starts at 8:00." Hiccup informed him, glancing at his watch again: 7:32.

"Bonfire? You don't mean...there's going to be a real fire?" Jack trembled in fear. He always hated fire. It was too hot for him to handle. He liked to be warm, but not by fire.

"Haven't you ever gone camping before? Of course it's a real fire!" Hiccup's sarcasm echoed in Jack's ears. "Oh sure, let's go to an ice bar instead."

"Sorry. I just... I haven't gone camping in all my life." Jack shrugged and climbed down from his bed. "Do I have to wear shoes?"

"No. I don't think so." Hiccup turned around and pulled a flashlight from his bag. He gasped as he realized that Jack was standing right behind him. VERY behind him. "Uh...erm...heh... Jack? You're kinda...close."

"Whoops! ...sorry." Jack winced and walked out of the tent. "Man, it sure is dark outside."

"I know, that's why I brought a flashlight." Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding and pressed the on button, letting the small light provide them vision in the dark woods. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, and a faint smell of dead leaves and bark wavered in the air.

"Cool. I like flashlights." Jack chuckled. "So...what are we doing again?"

"The bonfire." Hiccup's voice cracked lazily as he walked through the forest with Jack trailing behind him. "Are you going to use your staff to roast marshmallows?"

"What's a marshmallow?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Are you being serious?" Hiccup smirked, "Or are you just messing with me again?"

"No. I'm not. So what is it?"

"I'll show you when we get there." Hiccup stepped over a dead log and watched with caution, nearly stumbling over a tree root sticking up from the ground.

"Do you want me to lead?" Jack's thick voice vibrated as he tugged on Hiccup's sleeve. "I don't want you to fall."

"Nah. I'll be fine." Hiccup moved faster. He turned his head back for a split second to see Jack's worried gaze, and then tripped over another root, this time almost falling over. Jack caught him.

They were in an awkward position again.

Jack held Hiccup in his arms, close to his chest. Their noses were centimeters from touching. Their lips...well, they were only inches apart. Just then, Jack realized how much he liked Hiccup. That was scaring him. His eyes shut and he leaned further, hoping to plant a kiss upon his pink, luscious lips, but was interrupted.

"Jack... W-What are you doing?" Hiccup's voice trailed off as Jack's eyes snapped open. He looked down, and saw that their bodies were pressed tightly together, and that his arms were in a choking grip around Hiccup.

"AH!" Jack yelped, immediately letting go, "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"That's fine." Hiccup croaked. "Let's just get to the fire now."

Jack blushed an extreme red, and nodded, his eyes staring into Hiccup's green ones. He wanted to kiss his lips more than ever after that moment, but he contained himself. Jack could be strong.

For a little while.

They continued to walk together, this time with Jack leading. Hiccup bit his lip as thoughts entered his mind.

Why did Jack try to kiss me? Do I like him? We just met today. Why am I acting so strange? I need to loosen up. Maybe after the bonfire everything will be better.

Jack, however, was thinking very, VERY perverted thoughts. More perverted than he'd ever been.

Hiccup... I just want him. I want all of him. I want his lips, his eyes, his hair, his skin, his arms, his legs, his smile, his body... Oh, his body... I want to kiss him.

He glanced at the boy following cautiously behind him and saw that his cheeks were pinked.

Could Hiccup feel the same way? Could he?

"Jack. We're here." Hiccup pointed ahead of us at a fire. "See. There's some of the campers."

Jack nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah...uh-huh."

They sat down on a log and smiled heartily. Many of the others talked to them, and seemed to like Jack more than Hiccup. It was an all boys camp, so there were no girls to distract Hiccup, which made Jack happy.

"Who wants marshmallows?" A kid asked as he took out a bag full of SPECIAL marshmallows. The best part about this summer camp was that there were no adults whatsoever to supervise the teenagers and their actions.

"Who wants booze?" Another kid asked. He whipped out a canteen filled with strong whiskey from his backpack, and it went around in a circle between all of the boys, who each took a swig.

Even Jack did.

But Hiccup. Oh, no. He didn't touch it. He didn't touch anything that belonged to those trouble makers. He grabbed his OWN bag of marshmallows.

"Hey, Jack? Want some marshmallows?" Hiccup asked, waving the bag in his face as Jack took his fifth swig of alcohol.

"Huh? Oh, yyyyeah! Yes! I'd loveeee some."

Hiccup handed Jack a random stick from the ground, and he stabbed a marshmallow on the end. "Hold it above the fire," he said, "and then wait for it to roast."

"Then wwwwwhat do I do afterrrrr that?" Jack slurred, drinking a bit more whiskey.

"Then you eat it." Hiccup laughed, and snatched the bottle from him. "Don't drink anymore." He handed it to a guy beside him, and then turned back to Jack, who was holding the stick above the fire like he'd instructed.

"You're a natural."

"Thanks, Hicccc." Jack giggled, and moved the stick with the marshmallow on it near his lips, but paused. "Hey, cann you feeeeed it to mee?"

"Feed it to you?" Hiccup blushed faintly, but turned back to the fire. "Very funny. Just eat it."

"Pleaseeeee. I want you toooo feeeeed it to mee." Jack begged, and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Are you drunk?" Hiccup wondered, and felt his head, which was burning up. "Wow...you are! You're totally stoned!"

"No. You'reeeeee the one's stonneddd." Jack poked his chest and moved the marshmallow to Hiccup's lips. "Open up, buttercuppppp."

"Buttercup?" Hiccup spoke, but got the marshmallow stuffed in his mouth with Jack's hand. One of Jack's fingers lingered in Hiccup's mouth, and he pulled it out at the last minute, then he licked his hand.

"You taste likeeeeeee... Marshmelonssssss." Jack giggled, and leaned into Hiccup's chest, peering up at him shyly. "I likes Marshmelonsssss, but not as muchhhh as I likes Hiccuppppp Haddockkkkk." Jack traced his finger along Hiccup's chest, and snuggled closer to him.

Hiccup was turning scarlet.

"Jack..."

"I likes Hiccuppppp veryyyyyy muchhhhh." Jack sighed, and moved his head into the crook of Hiccup's neck, gently biting it.

Hiccup immediately pulled back. "Stop that."

"I likes Hiccuppppp so muchhhh." Jack bit his neck again and moved his hand to Hiccup's thigh, making Hiccup yelp and move away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hiccuppppp. I'm doinggg you, Hiccccc." Jack grabbed his hand and giggled again. "I thinks you wanna goooo back to the tenttttttt, Hiccup." He pulled Hiccup to his feet with surprising strength, causing all the boys around the camp fire laugh and a few of them stare.

Hiccup gave them all a weak smile as he was dragged into the woods by Jack. He flicked on his flashlight and aimed it around, trying to move with Jack biting on his neck and clinging to him.

(Continue or not continue?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

"Jack, seriously. Get off!" Hiccup squeaked out, losing his ability to talk because of the way Jack was making him feel. "Please..."

"I likes Hiccuppppp." Jack giggled. "So...so...CUTE."

Hiccup's heart pounded, and his breathing was erratic as Jack leaned on him, moving him slowly to the leafy ground in the woods. His flash light fell from his hands and rolled off a few feet away. He moaned loudly as Jack bit down on his neck again.

"You tastes yummyyyyy." Jack whispered, his alcohol scented breath hitting Hiccup's freckled nose.

Hiccup melted right then and there. He was slowly losing his control by each passing minute. Hiccup suddenly took realization of the situation he was in and grabbed the back of Jack's head, trying to move his lips away from his neck, "Jack. Get off!"

"Hiccuppppp. Kisses meeee." Jack slurred, giggling loudly. He leaned further.

"No!" Hiccup snapped, his eyes wide and alert. "Get off. You're drunk."

"Drunkkkk? For youuuuu I'm drunks!" Jack slurred again. He grinned and rolled on top of Hiccup, pressing himself against him with a groan. "Hicc, I wants to go to the tenttttttt."

"Oh, man... That feels...good..." Hiccup's heart pounded in his chest as Jack giggled again, and pressed himself further to Hiccup. He tried to contain his excitement. "If you get off, then...then we can go to the tent."

Jack smirked and picked him up, walking towards their old tent dizzily, bumping into trees on the way. He giggled as Hiccup squirmed in his arms, protesting and trying to get down from him. He smirked once again as he heard him struggle. "Hicccc I likes you so muchhhh."

"No, Jack. Bad! No. Put me down!" Hiccup tried to move off, but Jack held tight to him. They were both soon inside the tent, and Jack set him down on the bottom bunk, smiling at him crookedly.

"Hiccuppppp. We's going to have somes funnnnn nows." Jack slurred, slyly crawling on top of him and removing his hoodie. Hiccup gasped and shut his eyes.

"Jack, stop! Put that thing back on right now!"

Jack leaned down and bit Hiccup's neck again. "Kisses meee Hiccuppppp."

"No! Put your hoodie on!" Hiccup shielded his thin hands in front of him to block Jack's lips, which were currently trying to kiss his. It was tough, but Hiccup managed to get Jack away. He really wished that Jack wasn't drunk.

Jack frowned and got up carefully from the bed, walking to the bathroom in the corner of the tent.

Hiccup sighed in relief, and shut his eyes comfortably. "There. That ought to do it. Maybe he'll puke or something, and then he won't try to kiss me again." He told himself.

But then Jack came right back, and this time his pants were off. He was only wearing his black boxers. "Hiccups, plays with meeee. Kisses meee." Jack crawled into Hiccup's bed and snuggled close to him. "Please?"

"Jack, stop this! Put your clothes back on and go to sleep." Hiccup gasped and pushed Jack away from him, but Jack pinned him to the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hiccup gasped again in surprise, his green eyes widening as Jack unsnapped the last button and yanked off his shirt. "JACK, NO!" He yelped as the drunk boy ran his short fingernails across it, making him arch his back slightly with pleasure.

"Hiccupssss play the gameeee with meee now." Jack giggled and leaned down, planting an icy kiss on his neck. His hands wrapped around Hiccup's waist, pulling the boy closer. "Kisses me."

Hiccup shut his eyes and let out a moan. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of the situation, but Jack was really coming on to him. "Stop... No..." He slowly began leaning into Jack's kisses on his neck, and eventually gave in. It was too good. "Jack... Don't..."

"Kisses meee Hiccc."

Hiccup reluctantly kissed Jack on the cheek. He wished he could've done it on the lips, but he wanted their first kiss to be when Jack was sober... If Jack would let him kiss him...

Jack smiled crookedly and paused in his actions to whisper spookingly in Hiccup's ear, "I'm nottttt really all that dddddrunk, Haddock, but I thinks that youuuu might be. I swappeddddd the marshmallows you's ate."

Hiccup gaped in surprise. "What? Are you...did you..."

"NNNNope." Jack laughed, and hugged Hiccup closer to him.

"You drugged me?!" Hiccup coughed, and struggled to peel Jack's arms off of him. "You swapped my marshmallows for the other ones?!"

"I suressss did." Jack smirked and ducked his head down to kiss Hiccup's collar bone.

Hiccup moaned slightly, but bit his lip. "Jack, stop it. Did you mean what you said?"

"Abouts wwwwhat?"

"Do you like me?" Hiccup asked weakly, his voice cracking.

Jack blinked, but then regained his smile. "Yessesss, buttercupssss. I likes Hiccuppppp Haddockkkk mores than kissessss."

Hiccup held his arms up in front of him to block Jack's lips. "Stop trying to kiss me!"

"Kisses meee, Hicccuppppsss. I wants a kiss." Jack giggled and kissed his hands.

"No! I won't kiss you." Hiccup snapped. He groaned in ecstasy as Jack pressed himself to him again.

"I likes to touch Hiccupsssss." Jack whispered as he slid his hand down Hiccup's thigh appreciatively. "I likes to touch Hiccupppppssss very much."

Hiccup stopped breathing at that moment. His body became rigidly still as Jack brushed his hand near a certain place. "Jack. Don't touch me there."

"Where's? There?" Jack giggled, placing his hand on Hiccup.

"Jack! No! Get off of my-"

"I don't wanna, Hiccupppppp. I likes youuuuu." Jack slurred, "Let's me touchhhhh you's."

"No! Get your hand off of my body." Hiccup shifted underneath him with flaming cheeks.

"Hiccupppsss. I thoughts you likes meee?" Jack's lip quivered. He moved his hand and stared into Hiccup's eyes sadly. "You don'ts like me?"

"Jack, look...I'm sorry, okay. But you're drunk right now and I just..." Hiccup sighed.

"I like you." Jack whispered. "I likes Hiccup veryyyy much. I _loves_ Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled softly. "I know. You're obviously drunk."

"No. Listens!" Jack grabbed his jaw with his hands. "I _**loves**_ Hiccup."

Hiccup looked into his intoxicated blue eyes and saw that it was true. He could see it. Everything Jack said was what he meant. Hiccup was shocked.

"What? You love me?" He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "But we just met. How can you love me?"

"I loves Hiccup _**always**_." Jack leaned down and captured Hiccup's lips with his own.

(Continue or not continue?)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

The next morning was a blur.

Hiccup sat up from his bottom bunk and rubbed his eyes. He noticed one of two things: Jack was missing, and he had a SERIOUS love bite on his neck.

He heard the shower running, and figured that Jack probably was taking a bath. Hiccup knew that meant he'd have to face Jack later and not right away, which slightly bothered him.

"Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough..." Jack's voice echoed from the bathroom. "Because my echo. Echo. Is the only voice coming back. My shadow. Shadow. Is the only friend that I have."

Hiccup listened closely to the words of the familiar song and bit his lip. The way that Jack sang it gave him goosebumps. It was the same song from the bus.

The door of the bathroom opened, and Jack stepped out with a towel wrapped lowly around his waist. Steam collected every which way around him, making him look devilishly handsome, in Hiccup's opinion.

"Oh, hey!" Jack looked surprised to see him. He clutched his head and hissed in pain. "Do you know what happened last night? I can't remember a thing!"

Hiccup was torn between lying and telling the truth. If he told the truth, then Jack would be crushed. But if he lied, then Jack would still be crushed. So Hiccup decided to do what he did best: shrugging.

Jack gave him a look. "Wait, so you can't remember what happened?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"You really can't? Because all I remember is getting drunk. I think I've got a bit of a hangover." Jack rubbed his wet hair, and Hiccup turned away with red cheeks.

"You did g-get drunk." Hiccup stuttered.

"I did, huh? So, what did I do while I was drunk?" Jack quickly slipped on his pants while Hiccup was facing the opposite way, and then put on his hoodie.

"Oh...uh...um...nothing much. You passed out." Hiccup lied, and then cursed himself for not shrugging like his original plan was.

"Really?" Jack rubbed his head again and sat next to Hiccup on the bed. "Why did I wake up on the floor, then?"

"I don't know, maybe you fell out of your bunk?" Hiccup shrugged.

"But the thing is... I woke up in my boxers. I never sleep in my boxers." Jack raised an eyebrow and held his chin in thought. "Did you take off my clothes for me?"

"What?! No! You were the one who nearly stripped!" Hiccup bursted out as his face burned profoundly. "I mean, seriously!"

"Wait. I...did what now?" Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "I...what?"

"N-Nothing!" Hiccup swallowed as he moved Jack's hand away from him. He blew it. He didn't stick t the plan. He was screwed.

"Did you just say...strip?" Jack frowned, a look of horror on his face. "What?!"

"No, you weren't completely naked!" Hiccup stood up and held up his hands in surrender. "I mean... You were about to be...but..."

Jack's eyes widened further, and he breathed abnormally.

"Wait, Jack! This isn't what it looks like! You didn't mean to nearly get naked! I didn't see anything!" Hiccup took a step back, blushing and darting his eyes to corners in the tent.

"Holy..." Jack stood up and stared at Hiccup in a scared fashion. "Did I... Did I try to... rape you?"

"No! No. You didn't!" Hiccup waved his hands in the air, more like flailing them, and covered his mouth with one hand.

"Hiccup. What happened?" Jack's voice was sharp and worried sounding, and it was rather unpleasant. He took a step forward and crossed his arms uncomfortably.

"Jack, wait! It wasn't...we didn't do anything like that, I promise!" Hiccup blurted, his cheeks reddening even more.

"Hold on a second." Jack walked to him and turned his head to the side. There was a dark blue and black bruise on Hiccup's neck. A love bite. From Jack himself. He gasped and fell backwards, landing on his hands and staring up at Hiccup with a pink face. "Did I..."

Hiccup bit his lip and turned away. "Yeah, you did."

Jack blushed darker and stared at the floor. "Look, I don't know for sure...**what** happened, but I do know that you need to tell me everything. Right now."

Hiccup shook his head. "It wasn't that big of a deal, Jack."

"Tell me." Jack growled, much like his growling last night when he was attacking Hiccup's neck, and this made Hiccup shiver in pleasure.

"Okay. But promise me some thing first." Hiccup swallowed. "You can't repeat anything."

"I won't." Jack said, "I cross my heart and hope to die if I do."

Hiccup nodded and sat next to him on the floor. "We were at the bonfire, and you were drinking..."

Jack frowned. "Exactly how much did I drink?"

"Uh...a lot." Hiccup cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway... We were there, and then... You started... Touching me."

Jack looked away guiltily. "Where?"

Hiccup sighed. "My legs. And my chest. And my...uh...well..."

Jack snapped his head to Hiccup. "I didn't! Did I?"

"Yes... You touched there." Hiccup blushed. "Uh...but that doesn't matter. The point is: we were walking back to the tent because you wanted to go."

Jack nodded.

"And then you tackled me." Hiccup bit his lip.

Jack's eyes widened again.

"And you wanted me to...to...kiss you." Hiccup rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Did we?" Jack's face paled.

"No. Not in the woods." Hiccup answered. "When we were at the tent, you started..."

"Started what?" Jack asked.

"You started to take off..." Hiccup gulped.

"My clothes?" Jack turned away again in guilt. "Then what?"

"You were in your...your...boxers." Hiccup's cheeks flamed. "And then...you climbed on top of me."

Jack gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Wait, just listen. Relax." Hiccup swallowed. "I just... Okay, look. I feel really uncomfortable talking about this, so can we stop talking abo-"

"No! I want to hear what happened." Jack was staring at him fully now.

"Youtoldmethatyoulovedme. Andthenyoukissedme." Hiccup jumbled his words.

Jack held up a hand. "Slow down. What?!"

"You told me...that...that you loved me." Hiccup squeaked. "And we kissed." He whispered the last part, hoping that Jack hadn't heard him. But he did.

"I said that?" Jack paled again, and then a blush surfaced to his cheeks. "Wait a second. We...k-kissed?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. We kissed."

There was a moment of silence between the two boys.

"Was it...good?" Jack rubbed his neck casually and had a small grin on his face.

"Was what good?"

"The kiss. Was it good?" Jack turned towards him and stared into his green eyes.

"I can't answer that." Hiccup frowned as Jack rolled his eyes. "Not until you answer my question."

"Okay, what?"

"Do you really love me?" Hiccup stared back into the amazing blue orbs that he fancied.

"Of course not!" Jack laughed. "I was drunk. Of course I'd say that!"

Hiccup nodded, forcing a smile back. He was disappointed from Jack's answer, and wished to himself that he hadn't of asked it at all.

"What's on the schedule for today?" Jack chuckled, standing and grabbing his staff that he had leaned on the edge of the bunk bed.

"We're supposed to swim today, but it's a little rainy and stormy outside, so it looks like we'll have to cancel." Hiccup replied moodily.

Jack smiled. "Cool! I guess we can hang out in here, then."

"Great." Hiccup smiled back, but inside his heart was slowly breaking into tiny pieces that could never be replaced.

Jack laughed and climbed on top of the bed. "You sure don't sound too enthusiastic about it. Don't worry. We'll play games and stuff."

"I don't want to play any more games with you." Hiccup sighed, and plopped down on the bottom of the creaky bunk bed.

(Continue or not continue?)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

They heard a crack of thunder outside and the rain pelted on top of the waterproof fibers of the tent. It would be at least another three hours before they could leave. Well, according to a storm slip that Hiccup picked up at the lobby on the first day, anyway. Today was the second day.

"I'm telling you, it says right here!" Hiccup pointed at the paper as he used his flashlight to read. "It says: Campers are not allowed to leave their tents under the following conditions..."

"Who cares about that?" Jack looked over his staff as he sat on the top bunk in a bored fashion.

"... If a storm should ensue, then campers are prohibited to leave until either the storm clears or the speaker goes off signaling its okay to leave." Hiccup read, waving the sheet in Jack's face as he stood up and faced the upper bunk.

"Get those rules away from me." Jack teased, smacking the paper away. It slowly fluttered to the floor, and Hiccup crossed his arms with a huff.

"They're not rules. They are safety precautions!" Hiccup rubbed his temples and sat back down on his bed. "We might as well try to get some sleep."

"Nah. Sleeping is for sissies. Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?" Hiccup turned on his side and rolled his eyes. "What could there possibly be for us to do?"

"Well, remember that kiss?" Jack bit his lip and grinned as he laid down and stared at the tent's ceiling.

Hiccup choked for a minute, but regained his voice shortly. "So? Who cares? It was just a kiss."

"You didn't like it?" Jack chuckled as he created some frost on the ceiling. He chuckled again as he realized that Hiccup didn't know about his powers. "I thought that you liked it."

"Well I didn't!" Hiccup snapped, still hurt by Jack's words earlier that morning. "You were drunk. So it doesn't matter anyway."

"It kinda does." Jack said softly after a moment of silence. "I don't remember if it was a good one."

"You were the one who kissed ME. So you ought to be ashamed of yourself." Hiccup glared at the wall of the tent venomously.

"Sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. But I'm not ashamed of what I did." Jack replied casually. "I'm not ashamed at all."

Hiccup's glare immediately melted into a stare of embarrassment, the pink already tinting his freckled cheeks. "Why not?"

"I guess I'm not ashamed because it was an accident." Jack shrugged, "But I think it might've hurt you. So are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hiccup muttered, suddenly confused with Jack's change of attitude and concern.

"How's your neck doing?"

Hiccup automatically reached a hand up to the bruised flesh and winced. "Oh, it just hurts. A lot."

"Did I really bite you that hard?" Jack asked, rubbing his arm as he tried to make himself comfortable on the bed. It was just a conversation, but Jack was really nervous all of a sudden.

"You didn't break any skin. So that's good." Hicup flicked off his flashlight. "We might as well try to sleep."

"What do you mean it didn't break the skin? Did you want it to?" Jack burst out without thinking, and immediately covered his mouth with the palm of his hand.

"Uh..." Hiccup blushed, and he was more thankful that the lights were out.

"I meant to say... Did you... How did it feel?" Jack pressed, "Did it feel good?"

Hiccup trembled and felt his neck again. "I d-don't think it was bad..."

"So it was good?" Jack smirked.

"I suppose... Why? Did my neck taste good?" Hiccup wondered, but also immediately covered his mouth to stop the embarrassing questions from leaving his thoughts.

"Um... Maybe." Jack felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time ever, and felt like throwing up. He let his staff lie next to him on the bed.

There was silence for a while. Hiccup shifted occasionally, thinking things through, and then blushed for thinking them.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack's ears perked up at the voice, and he listened intently.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Hiccup clutched the sheets tightly in his hands. He watched with wide eyes as Jack climbed down from his bunk and approached him.

Jack sat down next to his small form and smiled. "No problem. It would've bothered me if you were snapping OR screaming ." His smile disappeared. "I mean, not screaming. Fussing."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and moved the sheets closer to him. "Well. Okay then."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So, are we cool? Friends?"

"Yeah. Friends." Hiccup nodded.

"Good friends?" Jack tried.

Hiccup nodded again, "Yeah. Obviously we're good friends if we kissed."

"Wait, so, we're friends with benefits?" Jack smirked and laughed as Hiccup's face burned red. He stood up and climbed up to his bunk again. "I'm kidding with you, Mr. H."

"Oh." Hiccup bit his lip and let out an awkward chuckle. "Right. I knew that."

"Sure you did. I'm guessing you liked my kiss?" Jack teased again as he finally reached the top of his bunk bed, plopping down on the mattress.

"No! I didn't. Can we talk about something else?" Hiccup buried his head into his pillow.

"Sure. Give me something to talk about." Jack smiled.

"Alright. Well. I... Wait a minute. You never answered my question." Hiccup squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"What question?" Jack asked innocently, even though he very well knew the answer.

"Did m-my neck taste good?" Hiccup blushed, and mentally cursed himself for asking such a dirty question.

"Yes it did." Jack answered confidently.

The tent grew quiet except for the storm raging on outside. Hiccup blushed and put a hand to his heart, feeling it pound him to oblivion.

"Jack..."

The white haired boy climbed down from his bunk and crawled up onto the bottom bunk's bed. "Hic, I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't, right? We're friends."

Hiccup backed up to the tent's edge as Jack crawled further towards him. They were only a few feet apart. Hiccup could feel his breathing hitch in anticipation as Jack stared into his eyes intently.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask..." Hiccup adverted his gaze, "...d-do you think that we could kiss one more time?"

"No." Jack's eyes widened, "No. We aren't going to kiss. We're friends."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, Hiccup. But that kiss was a stupid, drunk accident. You know that." Jack rubbed his neck and leaned his head on one of the poles of the bunk bed.

"I know, but-"

"Let's just go to sleep, like you said." Jack climbed back up to his bed again and shut his eyes, ignoring the deep pain in his heart. He hadn't meant to kiss Hiccup. He was drunk. He was irresponsible. Did he really love him, or was it just the intoxication?

Jack didn't know anymore. All he knew was that Hiccup was slowly, inch by inch, falling in love with him.

But Jack didn't understand his new emotions. No one had ever made him feel like Hiccup did, and he truly wished that he could've been awake while he was drunk. He wished that he would've kissed Hiccup for real.

The logical side of him was saying no.

No, Hiccup wasn't falling in love him. No, Hiccup didn't like the kiss. No, he didn't want to be awake for it. No, he didn't want to hold Hiccup tightly in his arms and fall asleep.

But at the same time, he did.

(Continue or not continue?)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Hiccup could still not get to sleep. Not after what Jack said to him. He was rather freezing, and the tent seemed to get colder and colder as time passed. It was about 9:30 at night, and he still couldn't fall asleep.

"Jack?" Hiccup weakly called out, hoping that Jack was still awake. When there was no response from the top bunk, Hiccup shrugged and dug deeper into his covers.

"Yeah?" Jack's weak voice called out and he shifted on his bed. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Hiccup sighed and smacked his pillow, "I'm freezing. It's like thirty five degrees in here."

"Oh. Sorry. Do you want to borrow my blanket?" Jack replied drowsily.

"No. Then you would be cold and it wouldn't be fair."

Jack was about to say he made cold, but remembered his secret. "Well... You can have mine. I seriously don't need it."

"I can't take your blanket. I'll be okay." Hiccup shivered again, and clutched the covers tighter around him.

"There's another option." Jack thought aloud. He felt slightly bad because it was because of his powers that Hiccup was so cold, so it would be the least he could do. "I could come down there and warm you up."

Hiccup choked, and bit his tongue. "A-Actually... I don't need warmth anymore. I'm okay."

Jack was climbing down already, his face set into a small, innocent smile. "Nonsense. It wouldn't be a problem." He climbed off of the last rung and moved towards Hiccup's bed.

"What are you doing? I said I was okay." Hiccup blushed furiously.

"We could always...sleep...together. You know, to keep warm and stuff." Jack shrugged.

"But... I-I don't want to sleep w-with you. We're f-friends." Hiccup rolled over on his bed and chattered his teeth, shivering and trying to keep himself warm. "Besides...we are NEVER sleeping in the s-same bed."

Jack rolled his eyes, trying not to look too hurt. "What's the problem?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup sighed. He wasn't liking this conversation so far.

"I mean, just move over." Jack gently climbed in next to him and got into the bed, pulling the covers over his body. "See? It's like a sleepover."

"You aren't drunk. So w-why are you spooning me?" Hiccup asked with a thick voice, swallowing as Jack's grip tightened around his waist. He bit his lip to keep from moaning at his touch.

"I'm not spooning you. I'm keeping you warm." Jack retaliated. "Besides, weren't you the one who asked to kiss earlier?"

"No I wasn't. Now get off and go back to sleep." Hiccup groaned in slight annoyance, but Jack mistook his groan for one of pleasure.

"So..." Jack smirked, "Like what you feel, huh?"

"What?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"Oh, nothing. That just sounded pretty...erotic."

Hiccup blushed darkly. "Okay. I think you should go to your own bed now."

Jack's smirk immediately vanished. "What? I was just teasing!"

"Go find someone else to play with." Hiccup yanked the blanket over his head and scowled.

"Hiccup! Hey!" Jack laughed, pulling the covers back. "Wait a second. Don't be mad at me."

"I never said I was mad at you, Jack." Hiccup snapped, pushing Jack's body away from him. "G-get off of m-me." His heart was racing.

"Hiccup-"

"Don't you Hiccup me!" Hiccup spoke, trying to resist.

"What? What did I do? Why are you so mad?" Jack's eyes showed hurt, and he moved closer to his roommate, ruffling his hair.

Hiccup shrugged him off and sighed. "Look, it's probably better if you leave me alone right now. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I was never mad at you."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to be a jerk." Jack smiled. "Besides, I just wanted to play."

Hiccup's face paled. "Play? P-play what?"

"Some games, of course!" Jack gave him a grin and moved out of the bed. "It's pretty late, so you should get some sleep. Sorry. You can have my blanket if you want."

"Actually-" Hiccup grabbed his arm to stop Jack, "-why don't you stay here?"

"Really?" Jack climbed into the bed as soon as Hiccup nodded his approval, and smiled. "Do you mind if... If... I..."

"If you what?"

"If I hold you?" Jack burst, but then corrected himself. "I mean, what I meant to say was... Maybe I could...uh."

"Jack... You want to kiss me, don't you?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, facing Jack as he blushed.

"Well...actually...yeah. Just one time." Jack spoke nervously, his voice faltering several times.

Hiccup found that to be very cute. He sighed and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Jack's cheek. "There. Now let's sleep."

Jack still had his eyes shut, and he let out a protest when Hiccup didn't begin or finish his kiss properly. On the lips.

"Hic..."

"What?"

"Can we... I just think maybe it was a little... It's not like I didn't like it but... I was hoping..." Jack paused and let out a deep breath. "Nevermind."

Hiccup shrugged and shivered again, snuggling deeper into Jack's chest and letting out a whimper. He clutched the sheets around them, and shivered again.

Jack gasped at the contact, his blue eyes squeezing shut. The way that Hiccup whimpered, the way that he snuggled deeper into his chest, the way that his skin felt when he brushed against him: all of it was beautiful.

He imagined what it would be like to have Hiccup to himself, pinning him to the bed for hungry kisses in the heat of the night, running his hands through that brown hair that reddened in the sun, begging him for touches, holding him in a gaze and lovers embrace, removing his clothes, arching his back from every motion that rocked his body, screaming in name in pure ecstacy...

Jack couldn't believe himself for thinking those thoughts. He was all about fun and games. But now, as he laid there with Hiccup in his arms, he knew that he was heading for something unexpected and worth waiting for.

"Hey, Hic?" Jack whispered.

Hiccup was already asleep. He sighed and shifted, accidentally pressing his back further into Jack, and causing a groan to come from Jack's mouth. He used his hand to cover it in an attempt to keep himself from groaning again. He'd hate to wake up Hiccup.

Jack trailed his finger down Hiccup's back, just feeling him, and how soft he was. Jack smiled and leaned down, daring himself to press a kiss to Hiccup's forehead. Dangerously close, he did, and didn't want to stop kissing him.

Jack trailed soft, feather-like kisses down Hiccup's face, lingering his lips longer than he was supposed to. The thing that shocked him was Hiccup. The brunette boy leaned into his kisses, as if he was enjoying them.

"Jack..." He moaned drowsily. It was obvious he was still asleep, so Jack didn't stop. He only kissed him more. Jack was becoming more wild, and began kissing Hiccup's neck.

"Jack." Hiccup gasped, his two hands reaching out and wrapping around Jack's head. "Jack... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

His eyes widened as he pulled back. "Hiccup... I just, I was only..."

Hiccup moved his hand to his neck as gasped. "Oh. You didn't! You... You kissed my neck. You left one of those things again!" He gestured to the love bite and blushed. "Why were you kissing me in my sleep?"

"I... I don't know. Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. It was a total accident and I wasn't paying attention and-"

"I liked it." Hiccup interrupted.

Jack was stunned. "What?"

"I liked it." Hiccup repeated, his cheeks blistering red as he shifted closer to Jack.

"You did?"

"Yes." Hiccup replied surely with a smile.

Jack kissed his lips immediately, startling the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

"Jack-mph!" Hiccup was being smothered with kisses.

Jack was losing his control, kissing Hiccup wildly on the lips, just tasting him. He reminded him of marshmallows. Hiccup's lips were so warm, and soft, and pink, and luscious. He was completely kissable at that moment.

Hiccup gasped, his hands pushing Jack away. "Stop! Stop it right now!"

Jack didn't seem to hear him, and kept at it, his arms pulling the brunette in closer. He moved to Hiccup's neck and bit down on the same love bite that he had made earlier, and Hiccup moaned loudly.

"Jack... Don't..." Hiccup whimpered. His body was betraying him, and he eventually leaned into Jack's kisses needily. His eyes were closed tightly, and he could only lie there as the pale boy slowly pieced his heart back together.

"Oh, Hiccup. Hiccup." Jack murmured, "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I am sorry."

"Jack." Hiccup moaned, and arched his back slightly at Jack's touch to his thigh. "What are you doing?"

Jack didn't answer, and only growled, moving back to Hiccup's neck and biting down again. Hiccup's eyes shot open, and he cried out with pleasure as Jack moved one of his icy hands near his pants.

"Hiccup." Jack whispered, his hand shifting to Hiccup's thigh again and squeezing it. He then moved upwards to Hiccup's belt, and slipped a finger through the waist band slightly.

Hiccup let out an erotic moan, his hips bucking as Jack kissed him roughly on the lips, and then moved his hand fully inside of his pants.

"Wait... Jack, no." Hiccup sat up, his eyes wide as Jack slid his hand further and wrapped his fingers around Hiccup's most sensitive area. Hiccup shrieked and fell back on the bed, his breathing becoming labored. "Stop! Stop, _please_!"

Jack's freezing hand wrapped tighter, and Hiccup gripped the sheets, his body trembling. "Don't! Stop! I can't!"

Jack only gripped him worse, and made him gasp for air. "Jack, no! Stop! Please, _please_ don't!"

His other pale hand slid into Hiccup's pants, and soon both of his hands were shifting around, working him. Hiccup let out a cry, and tried to resist. He bit his fist and accidentally drew blood, unable to hold it in any longer.

"_Jack_!" He cried, tears of pleasure leaving his eyes. "Jack, I'm going to-"

The pale boy briefly removed his hands and threw back the blankets, climbing on top of Hiccup and grinding against him. He growled low in his throat, and Hiccup let out another cry of pleasure and desperation.

"Oh, Jack. _Jack_." Hiccup arched his back again and felt harsh kisses being placed on his lips. He moaned, his breath hitching as Jack slipped in his tongue. He buried his hands deep in the white locks and ran his fingers through them.

Jack tore off his hoodie and slung it onto the old floor, continuing his grinding against Hiccup while being completely shirtless. Hiccup's hands went to Jack's lower back, where he felt the muscles trying to thrust into him, and shut his eyes in bliss.

Hiccup pulled back, his face red and his pants suddenly tighter. Jack also pulled back, and looked down at his bare chest, ashamed for undressing, and his pants were twice as tight as Hiccup's. It was rather painful for him.

"Hiccup... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." Jack gazed into Hiccup's eyes shamefully. "You were just... I needed this."

"Needed what?"

"I needed to kiss you." Jack whispered, his eyes squeezing shut as he admitted the truth. He expected Hiccup to push him away. But instead the boy hugged him close.

"I like you, Jack." Hiccup smiled into his embrace, and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

Jack looked at him dreamily, his blue eyes seeming to be lost in the green. He swallowed and licked his lips, hating how cold they were, and he wanted to have the warmth back. "Kiss me."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, and kissed his lips again, this time with more passion. Jack moaned, giving into the kisses freely. He quickly shoved his hand back into Hiccup's pants. "I like you, too, Hiccup."

Hiccup let Jack work on him, and his cries were mixed in with Jack's heavy panting and kisses. He leaned down and gave Hiccup another love bite on his neck, making sure that the bruise was totally black and blue before he moved his attention back to Hiccup's pants.

"I _**love**_ you, Jack." Hiccup kissed him and hugged him close, leaning in to Jack's touch and whimpering out pleasureful screams and moans.

That only gave Jack more energy to continue, and he whispered fiercely in Hiccup's ear, "I **_love_** you, too, **_Hiccup_**." The way that he said Hiccup's name made Hiccup gasp. He arched his back again and Jack squeezed him, making him very aroused.

"Jack, wait." Hiccup removed his shirt quickly, and threw it on the floor next to Jack's hoodie. Jack's eyes glazed over as he stared at the body before him. He immediately got to work, leaving bruises almost everywhere he could get to, and finally made Hiccup shriek out his name again.

Hiccup wrapped his legs around Jack's torso, making both of them pant heavily, and then Jack began to undo his pants, which got Hiccup worried. Soon they were thrown off, leaving him in his boxers again.

Hiccup sighed and also threw off his own pants, leaving himself in boxers as well. Jack smiled appreciatively and slid his hands down the boxers, this time having easier access, and squeezed another time, making Hiccup bite his lip and wrap his legs around Jack again.

They remained that way for a few minutes, until Jack said, "What do you say we get to some thing a little bit more interesting?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. "What could possibly be more interesting that what we're doing right this minute?"

"Lots of things." Jack smirked, tracing his finger down Hiccup's bare chest with his icy finger, and then stoking his boxers faintly. "I think that we could try to have some fun."

"I won't play games, but I'll make out with you." Hiccup pulled him close and kissed him endlessly, the two of them having to take many needed breaths in between their make out session.

Jack smiled after a while, and tugged on the waist line of Hiccup's boxers. "Hmm... Do you have anything else that we can play together with?"

"I don't know." Hiccup blushed, a dark line meeting his cheeks. "Why don't you decide?"

"Don't mind if I do." Jack replied with a smirk.

(Continue or not continue?)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hold on a second, what are you doing?" Hiccup choked out, his eyes going to Jack's hands as they tugged on his boxers.

"You told me I could do anything, so I'm taking these off." Jack smirked again, his fingers gripping the cloth and bringing it down slowly. Hiccup grabbed both of his wrists, breathing in a shuttering breath, to stop him.

"I didn't mean you could do THAT." Hiccup gasped, his eyes widening as Jack continued to pull them down forcefully.

"Relax, Hic. I'll take mine off with you." Jack smiled and lowered Hiccup's boxers to his ankles. Hiccup thanked the darkness of the room, because Jack couldn't see him.

Jack took off his own and climbed back on the bed, pulling the covers over them. He gazed into Hiccup's eyes and put a freezing hand on his chest, lowering it until it was inches away from Hiccup's abdomen.

Hiccup gasped, his eyes widening as Jack moved his hand lower. He stopped him. "Wait. You aren't doing what I think you're doing, right?"

"_Relax_. I'll let you touch me, too." Jack kissed his cheek and finally lowered his hand, making Hiccup yelp and buck his hips forward.

Jack played with him, and lowered both of his hands to the sensitive area. He kissed Hiccup as a distraction, and then suddenly grabbed him from below. Hiccup shrieked, his eyes snapping open as Jack massaged him.

Hiccup arched his back and leaned into the touches, his breathing becoming shallow. "J-Jack... W-wait. I d-don't think this is a good idea... _Jack_..." He moaned and moved closer, his body trembling from the pleasure. "Oh, _Jack_..."

Jack was even more out of control as soon as he heard his name being spoke so lovingly. He crashed his lips on Hiccup's and straddled him, grinding harsher against his body. They both screamed out in pleasure, and Hiccup opened his legs up, allowing Jack to position himself in between.

Hiccup cried out his name, but was interrupted by the sound of a speaker outside of the tent.

"Attention all student campers, the storm has ceased, and it would be excellent if you would meet us in the mess hall for further instructions."

Jack flushed, and glanced down at Hiccup with shock and realization. He felt himself in between Hiccup's thighs, and gasped, unsure what to do.

Hiccup was also shocked, and he couldn't deny that Jack had been the one to start all of it. He swallowed, and glanced down at Jack's member, completely red in the face. Hiccup didn't know what to say or what to do, so he simply waited for Jack to make the first move.

"Hiccup..." Jack croaked out, "...this isn't what it looks like..."

Hiccup looked down again, and his eyes widened. "Uh... I think this is **exactly** what it looks like."

"I wasn't really going to! I was just...playing." Jack bit his lip, and found that he couldn't move from the position. It was far too comfortable, and his hips were locked in place.

Hiccup looked at his disbelievingly, and glanced at his member again. "I'm... I'm pretty confident that you **weren't** playing..." He shifted, and Jack moaned accidentally in pleasure.

He covered his mouth and looked away, finding that he couldn't move off of Hiccup because he simply didn't _want_ to. Jack turned back to him and sighed, wondering if he should just tell the truth.

"Jack, this is making me very uncomfortable." Hiccup muttered, "I mean, are you going to climb off of me or...?"

Jack looked away again. He found it harder to speak. "Hic, listen to me... There's a time in your life when... When you really want to do something... But you can't because the other person won't allow it."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Okay? So what does that have to do with getting off of me?"

"I don't want to get off of you!" Jack growled lowly in his throat, gazing into Hiccup's surprised eyes. "I want... I want to..." He looked down and swallowed, completely embarrassed.

Hiccup bit his lip. "Well... What do you want to do?"

"I want..." Jack felt himself brush against Hiccup's leg, and gasped. "I want to screw you!" He admitted, his face completely flushed as he said the words.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he adverted his eyes to stare at the wall, accidentally showing Jack his love bites on his neck. "Jack..." He mouthed, unable to speak just yet.

Jack saw his love bites and growled again, his lips attacking the succulent neck and biting down roughly. Hiccup gasped and arched his back, accidentally brushing Jack's lower region.

"**Hiccup**." Jack ground out, "**_You made it worse_**."

Hiccup felt one of Jack's fingers shove inside of him, and he cried out erotically, his body trembling. He moaned aloud, making Jack growl again. A second finger was moved in, and a tear went down Hiccup's cheek.

"Wait... J-Jack that hurts-"

Jack added another one, and prepared himself for entrance. Hiccup tried to push him away, but wasn't strong enough. Jack slowly moved his way inside, and Hiccup spread his legs further apart.

"Jack. Stop!"

Jack was soon fully inside, and Hiccup felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "Jack, wait. I don't want this-"

Jack moved back out, and Hiccup gasped, his body shuttering. "S-stop!"

He entered Hiccup again, this time faster, and was soon thrusting in and out of him. Hiccup moaned loudly, his body betraying him as Jack did the deed. They were both panting, and Hiccup arched his back again, making Jack whine.

"**_Hiccup, you did this yourself_**." Jack growled, his hips thrusting harder and faster. He hit a certain spot that made the both of them cry out.

Hiccup spread his legs further apart, and rocked in time with Jack. He groaned, and was soon begging Jack to continue. It felt so right, but at the same time, it was completely wrong.

Jack thrusted harder, making Hiccup scream his name, and eventually he fell back on the bed, completely exhausted. He felt himself release, and Hiccup moaned again, feeling it exit inside of him.

"Jack... I _cannot believe_ you did that."

"**_Hiccup, you made me do it_**." Jack growled, his lower region throbbing with pleasure. He moaned and rolled off of him, feeling completely satisfied.

"I asked you to stop, and you didn't." Hiccup felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

"How could I stop? We were having such a fun time." Jack replied, his hand cupping Hiccup's cheek as he wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Don't cry, Hiccup. I was a virgin, too."

"I'm your first?" Hiccup whispered, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Yes. You are my first. And I am so glad." Jack kissed his cheek passionately and his eyes were glued to Hiccup's green ones.

"Jack, are we...together?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Jack replied uncertainly, his voice faltering for a minute. "But I had so much fun."

"That hurt me." Hiccup bit his lip, his breath shuttering.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jack collected him in his arms. They both laid together for a while in complete silence, until Hiccup decided to speak again.

"That wasn't just for pleasure, was it? Do you really love me?"

"It was for pleasure." Jack replied softly, and Hiccup sat up, staring into his blue eyes with hurt.

"W-what? But... I thought..." Hiccup turned pale, and his eyes turned stony. "Were you using me?"

"No." Jack replied. "I was just trying to have fun."

"Jack... You... You u-used me for sex?" Hiccup whispered, his voice breaking as Jack shrugged.

"I don't...know." Jack replied, his voice sounding confused. "But didn't that feel good...well... I-"

"You... I hate you. I _hate_ you." Hiccup cried, slapping Jack across the face. "You monster..." He spat, "I should've known."

Jack stopped him. "Wait, Hiccup! I didn't use you! I swear I would never use you! Let me finish-"

"You're already finished. Get out." Hiccup pushed him away and buried his head under the covers.

Jack bit back tears, "Hiccup, wait-"

"Leave."

"But I-"

"Leave." Hiccup sniffled, his crying evident. "Get out of here, Frost!"

"But I love-"

"No you don't! I was your little slut. Nothing more." Hiccup choked, his sobs staining the bed sheets. "You were just going to use me again. I can tell."

"No, I wasn't-"

"Get out. Now." Hiccup sobbed, his heart breaking again.

"Hiccup, I didn't-"

"Leave me alone!" Hiccup felt Jack get up, and he cried even more, his eyes becoming dry. "I _hate_ you."

(Continue or not continue?)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Hiccup didn't hate Jack. At least, not really. But Jack didn't know that. So he dressed himself quickly and ran out of the tent, feeling guilty.

To Jack, the kissing and touching were both very real. But he was so confused with himself. As soon as they had finished, Jack was too stunned to think about what Hiccup was asking him. Of course he loved Hiccup.

But Hiccup didn't know that.

So Hiccup sat on his bed, hating himself. Hating Jack. But the only think he couldn't bring himself to hate was the moment they had just shared together, and all the times that Jack would smile and make him blush.

Hiccup got dressed, unable to sulk any longer, and walked out of his tent, deciding to talk to his counselor about the whole situation. The cool thing about going to the counselor at summer camp was that they had a screen in the room to protect you: the counselor couldn't see who you were.

Hiccup walked to the office and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"How may I help you?" A voice said, rather low.

Hiccup swallowed, and took a seat. "Well... Sir-"

"You don't have to call me Sir. I'm your counselor; your friend. Call me Toothless."

"Uh... okay. Well... Toothless, there's this problem... My friend and I are sharing a tent." Hiccup rubbed behind his neck nervously.

"Would you like for me to change your tent partner?" Toothless wondered from the other side of the screen.

"No!" Hiccup answered automatically. "No. There's just a bit of a problem."

"Tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Well... We had sex." Hiccup choked, but didn't cry.

"Was it rape?"

"No. I don't think so." Hiccup remembered the way he spread his legs apart, inviting Jack inside of him.

"What happened?" Toothless asked patiently, waiting for an answer.

"Well... After we had... S-sex, I asked him what it meant to him." Hiccup paused. "And he said it was just for pleasure."

"Oh, I see. So you love him, then?"

"Yes." Hiccup bit his lip and shut his eyes, gripping the arm rests of the chair. "I love him. I love him more than anything."

"The best way to cope with this is to let it go. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Toothless replied easily.

"But I can't let him go. I love him. I love him so much..." Hiccup sniffled, and his lip quivered as he let the tears roll down his cheeks. "I can't live without Jack."

Toothless frowned as he heard the name of the camper. "Jack? You mean Jack Frost?"

Hiccup paused, his eyes widening. He hadn't meant to say the name aloud. "Uh... N-no."

"Well, if you meant to say Jack Frost, he came in here earlier. He told me his name before I told him that he didn't have to tell me."

"Jack was here? What did he say?"

"I can't tell you, but I will say this: He spoke about a boy that he loved very much, and he lost him." Toothless tapped his fingers against the screen. "Are you Hiccup?"

"I... I am." Hiccup replied, at a loss for words. So did Jack love him?

"Well, Jack said that he lost his Hiccup." Toothless replied truthfully.

Hiccup gasped at the possessiveness. Jack said he lost **_his_** Hiccup. Not just Hiccup. **_His_**.

"And he also said that he loves Hiccup with all of his heart, and he tried to tell Hiccup that he loved him, but Hiccup didn't believe him." Toothless spoke quietly. "Jack Frost was crying right where you're sitting."

"He was...c-crying?"

"Yes. He was crying so much that I had to ask someone to come in here and calm him down." Toothless sighed, crossing his arms.

Hiccup stood up quickly, "Where is he now?"

"He was sent to his tent." Toothless said gently. "If I were you, I'd be very gentle around him. He's very depressed at the moment."

Hiccup ran out of the office, and Toothless removed the screen, revealing his jet black hair and his green eyes. He smiled and watched Hiccup dash through everyone, nearly tripping over upturned roots and the like.

The brunette ran faster until he was out of breath in front of the tent. He breathed normally and lifted the flap, going inside to see Jack standing in front of the sink, a razor cutting his wrist.

Hiccup gasped, his eyes filling with tears as he ran to Jack and threw the razor behind him. Jack stood expressionless, his blood flowing down the drain of the running water of the sink. His eyes were red and puffy, all of the life in them completely drained. He turned to Hiccup moodily, glancing down at his wrist.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, his voice breaking.

Hiccup felt tears rolling down his cheek as he hurried to clean Jack up, and gently moved him to the bed to sit down. He didn't say anything, and grabbed the first aid kit to address the wounds.

Jack stared straight ahead. His eyes were blank, and Hiccup finished wrapping the slit wrist, a look of hurt on his face.

"Jack, why would you do that?" He cried, his eyes watering again.

Jack only looked down at the floor, expressionless. He didn't say a word.

"Jack. Talk to me." Hiccup tried again.

His lips didn't move.

"JACK!" Hiccup shook his shoulders, crying hard and pulling the boy close to him. "JACK, WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? TALK TO ME!"

Jack only sat there as Hiccup begged him and cried. Finally, Hiccup pulled back. "Jack, _please_..."

Jack twitched, his watering eyes meeting Hiccup's. "I'm sorry."

"No, Jack. Don't be sorry." Hiccup hugged him again. "Don't be sorry ever. I love you."

Jack gasped as a kiss was planted on his cheek, and looked at Hiccup in surprise. "I thought you... h-hated me..."

"No! I NEVER hated you! I love you!" Hiccup kissed his cheek again, and then kissed his lips, tackling Jack to the bed. "I love you!" He exclaimed, his arms wrapping tightly around Jack's torso. "I love you so, so much, Jack Frost..."

Jack bursted into tears, his heart fully mended. "Hiccup... I love you, too." His arms wrapped frantically around Hiccup as well, as if he would lose the boy any minute, and cried into his shoulder. "I love you."

Hiccup kissed his lips repeatedly, afraid of hurting Jack again, and hugged him closer. "I love you, Jack. Don't forget that."

"Hiccup...never leave me."

"I promise you, Jack. I'll never leave." Hiccup kissed him again, and they held onto each other for what seemed like forever.

"Hiccup..." Jack whispered. "I'm sorry for cut-"

"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry." Hiccup snuggled closer into his chest. "Never do it again. Never hurt yourself like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Don't _ever_ be sorry for that, Jack. I love you. I won't ever stop loving you." Hiccup whispered softly into his ear.

Jack kissed him on the lips, his hands moving to Hiccup's face and stroking away the tears gently with his thumbs. "Hiccup. My sweet, sweet Hiccup..."

"Oh, **Jack**, I missed you so much." Hiccup leaned into his kisses, "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"I deserved it." Jack chuckled softly. "I was being a total jerk."

"No you weren't. You weren't a jerk at all." Hiccup moaned.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jack pulled back from their kiss. "I'm... I'm the REAL Jack Frost." He made a movement with his hand, causing an icicle to hang from the edge of the bed.

Hiccup smiled, "I knew you were. I saw you making frost nearly a week ago."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. And that made me love you even more." Hiccup crashed his lips onto Jack's, making him groan, and he covered the edges of the bunk bed with icicles, making it like a cage.

"Hiccup..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to...uh..." Jack cleared his throat at glanced at the bed, seeing the ice.

Hiccup also looked around, and laughed, knowing what Jack meant. "Of course." His green eyes gazed into the blue ones, and he kissed Jack again. "Anything for Jack. Anything for you."


End file.
